


Pavlovian Response

by Salios



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry doesn't know what to do, M/M, Michelle's worst fear, Prompt Fill, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/pseuds/Salios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michelle sees Harry again in her flat she thinks the worst. And why shouldn't she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pavlovian Response

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon on Tumblr:  
> the first time Eggsy's mum sees Harry again when he returns, she flies off the handle, because of course she remembers him from when her husband died. She starts hitting him and Harry lets her, just protecting his head, until Eggsy stops her. She'll come round to the idea of harry/eggsy eventually, right?
> 
> Didn't quite delve into the Hartwin but it's there.

“Eggsy?”

_“Yeah, I’m runnin’ a bit behind. I’ll ‘ave to meet ya at mine. Go on in, I’ll be there soon.”_

Harry frowned. “Are you certain? I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

_“Naw, it’s no problem bruv. I’m only like ten behind ya.”_

“If you’re sure. I’ll see you soon then.” Harry pocketed his mobile and stepped up to the front door of Eggsy’s new flat. He had moved in with his mum and younger sister, hardly a block from Harry’s own flat. To give his mum time to settle in Eggsy spent the majority of his free time at Harry’s. But tonight they had decided to move their tea and video game night — Eggsy had been paralysed with shock when Harry had calmly decimated him at Call of Duty the first time — to Eggsy’s. Michelle had organised an evening out and Eggsy had volunteered to take care of his sister.

Unlocking the door and stepping inside Harry hummed and toed off his shoes. It was a comfortable flat, open and warm. Michelle was to stop home before heading back out, as such Harry expected to be alone.

Michelle Unwin stared at him from her perch on the sofa. Her mobile slipped from her fingers and rattled as it hit the coffee table. Harry stood stock still. He knew very well the last time he and Michelle had spoken was when he’d delivered the news of Lee’s death. She hadn’t appreciated his presence then, and going by the look on her face, she didn’t appreciate it now.

Eggsy had been honest with her against the advice of the agency, telling Michelle about everything. She knew what her deceased husband had done for a living, and how he had actually died. She also knew that Eggsy was now involved with the same agency. To say she was happy would have been sarcasm. But she respected her son and his wishes.

Seeing Harry now though, she looked torn between collapsing and committing murder.

So obviously she fell directly between the two. Michelle took a heavy step towards Harry, one hand rising to point her index finger at Harry. “No,” she hissed. “Don’t you dare come in here and tell me he’s gone. You can’t do that to me, not twice!” She closed the distance between them and slapped Harry, forcing the man back a step. “You can’t take them both from me! You can’t! I don’t have anything left, you can’t take my baby boy too!” She sobbed and struck out again. Harry’s arms came up to block her blows but didn’t push her away.

Blows rained down on Harry’s head and arms. More than once her nails caught Harry’s skin, opening cuts and leaving behind welts. Michelle’s blows were suddenly gone and Harry jerked, head coming up.

Eggsy had grabbed his mother around the waist, dragging her away and forcing her to look at him. Her makeup was smeared and her face was red. Michelle was sobbing, great hiccupping gasps. Her fingers were buried into Eggsy’s hoodie, clinging to her son as though he might disappear otherwise. Eggsy pulled her close, whispering into her ear and stroking her hair, slowly moving them to the couch. He glanced up from his mother long enough to look at Harry, tilting his head towards Eggsy’s bedroom.

Footsteps silent Harry left the two where they were, slipping into Eggsy’s room and closing the door. He slumped onto Eggsy’s bed, rubbing his eyes. His hand came away bloody.

The door opened again and Eggsy slipped in. He pursed his lips at the blood and grabbed some tissues from his bedside table. With careful dabs he cleaned Harry’s face, the older man unable to take his eyes away from Eggsy’s serious expression.

“Why didn’t you stop her?”

“I…” He swallowed thickly. “I deserved it.”

Eggsy’s fingers bit into Harry’s jaw as he grasped it,  forcing the older man to meet his gaze. “That’s bull an’ you know it.”

Harry’s mouth worked for a moment before he closed his eyes and nodded. Eggsy pulled him close and they sat there for a while. “She’s just scared. She just got ‘er life back, the thought a’ losin’ me now…”

Shaking his head Harry pulled back a bit. “I don’t blame her, Eggsy. I bore the worst news of her life, once upon a time. I’ve never brought her anything but pain, it only makes sense she would make the leap that I was here to do the same, again.”

“But you’re still an arse for letting her hit you. Don’t do it again.” Eggsy booped Harry on the nose, making the older agent blink, and stood. “Come on, let’s go play nice with me mum. If you sweet talk ‘er she might share ‘er snack stash.”

Harry let Eggsy pull him upright. “Lead the way.”

 


End file.
